


Honey Pot

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Background Julia Baccari/Kali, Banter, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Espionage, Flirting, Kate & Stiles Brotp, Lots of Male-Female Friendships, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Pining, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Kissing, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Stiles Loves His Team, Team as Family, They Feel the Same, but not in a sexy way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Stiles, Kate, and their team complete a mission involving a creepy rich dude and stolen Greek artifacts.





	Honey Pot

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally self-indulgent because I got the idea in my head, and I had to write it. This is an AU featuring a non-villainous Kate being friends with Stiles, and background mutual pining Sterek. If any of that isn't your cuppa, just click the back button!

 

The party is in full swing when Stiles pulls the Jaguar up to the line at the valet station. There are three cars ahead of them, but the line seems to be moving quickly. Not surprising considering the host and his reputation for lavish festivities. Leaning towards the passenger side, he whispers, “In and out, right?”

There’s a brush of blonde hair against his nose as Kate turns to face him. “No, I thought we’d spend a few hours partying it up with a bunch of criminals with stolen intel in my bra.”

“Why do you think that you’ll get to carry the intel?” he challenges, arching a brow at her. “It might be in my pocket instead.”

Kate laughs. “I’ve got one word: Haskovo.”

“Oh, c’mon, Katie. That happened like _eight years ago_. I was still wet behind the ears and everything.” He scans the grounds of the mansion and easily spots three different security posts spread amongst the shadows.

“You’re still wet behind the ears, kid.” She reaches over to drag her finger over the back of his ear, gracefully securing his comm device while doing so. “You ever starting thinking differently, and you’ll end up six feet under.”

“Yeah, yeah. You know you’d never let anyone kill me. Crying makes your mascara run,” he says, checking her own comm device. If anyone happens to look into the car, they’ll just think they’re making out before the party. It’s a ruse they use often because it always works.

“I told you the day I recruited you that the only person who’s ever going to kill you will be myself,” Kate reminds him sweetly. “I plan to keep that promise.”

“And, again, you’ll never kill me because you love me and I’m your favorite.” Stiles bats his eyelashes at her and blows her a kiss.

“You’re ridiculous.” Kate shoves his face with her hand to push him back into his seat. “Can you hear us?”

“Every nauseating second of it,” Allison says, but Stiles can totally hear the laughter in her tone. “Kira says the server is kept in the basement behind the wine cellar. Kali has left the door downstairs unlocked, as planned, and she’s going to be around for final extraction when needed.”

“Got it.” Stiles listens to the purr of the car as he moves up closer to the valet. “Can we keep the car after we’re done? I really think I’m falling in love.”

“The car is stolen, Stiles.” Kate smirks at him. “But, sure, keep it if you want the police showing up at your door to get the car back. Don’t expect me to break you out of jail, though.”

“You would totally break me out and don’t deny it. But, seriously, it’s just not fair that people get to drive around a machine like this without taking theft precautions. I mean, do you hear it purring, Katie? I barely touch it, and it just comes to life underneath my hands. It’s awesome.” Stiles narrows his eyes when she smirks. “Don’t even think about saying anything.”

“What?” Kate blinks at him, a wicked smile on her lips.

“I hate you,” he mutters, glad that they’re next in line for the valet.

“No, you don’t.” She kisses his cheek, wiping her thumb over his skin to remove the red lipstick she likely left behind. “Remember, this is in and out. We don’t want to draw any unnecessary attention, and we’re gone as soon as we have the evidence to bring down Riley.”

“I know. Unlike some people, I’m not planning to stand around for hours with a thumb drive in my bra.” He winks at her before turning serious. “If things go south, find Kali and get to Braeden and Julia.”

“As if I’d ever leave you alone like that,” she mutters, rolling her eyes before she slides out of the car when the valet opens the door. He huffs at her stubbornness but can’t help smiling at the valet stammering upon seeing the display of skin that her dress provides.

Stiles gets out and slips into character as he tosses the keys to the car at the valet. They’re here to get evidence that Morton Riley has been buying stolen antiquities from the black market in Athens, and everything they need is on the computer server in the basement. Riley is a disgusting guy, though no worse than most of their targets, and he can’t wait to watch the guy lose everything.

Kate takes his arm when he joins her, and he leans in to press a kiss against her jaw. To anyone watching, they’re Bradley and Sirena Cresswell, wealthy patrons of the arts who are still in the newlywed phase of their relationship. They arranged to “bump into” Riley at a gallery opening two weeks ago, and secured an invite to his party so they could view his extensive private collection.

Stiles isn’t exactly sure which of them Riley is most into, since he’s apparently an equal opportunity guy, but they’ll find out tonight so the other can get the required intel during the distraction if that’s how it ends up playing out. He’s hoping it goes a different way, though, just because there’s less risk when they stay together.

“If he looks at my tits, I’ll take him,” Kate says in Stiles’ ear, stroking his shoulder as they enter the party. “But if he can resist your ass in those pants, I’ll be shocked.”

“You just want to pawn the creep off on me.” Stiles grins at her. “You want me to be objectified for the evening so you can tease me about it ad nauseam.”

“Tease? Me?” Kate smiles. “Never.”

“If you guys can stop the banter, it’d be nice if you noticed Riley’s already zeroed in on you,” Julia says dryly.

“We noticed that already, dear. It’s why we’re lost in our own little world of banter,” Kate murmurs, leaning in to stroke Stiles’ cheek. “You really have turned into a gorgeous young man, Mischief. I knew you would, of course.”

“Of course.” Stiles huffs a laugh. “Don’t front, Katie baby. You only recruited me for my mad knowledge and skills. Not for my pretty face.”

“That’s true. We have plenty of pretty faces in our unit. I recruited you because you’re loyal and determined, which means you help keep the rest of us alive. The pretty face is just a bonus for the rest of us.” Kate winks at him before straightening. “He’s coming this way,” she whispers before pressing her lips against his.

Stiles strokes her back, playing up the kiss in a way they’ll laugh about later. It seems to work at providing an alluring image because Riley’s voice is trembling when he interrupts them. “Brad. Sirena. So happy you could make it tonight.”

“Morty, thank you so much for inviting us!” Kate leans against Stiles and simpers at their target. “I wasn’t actually sure if we’d make it. Bradley was wanting to just stay in all night.”

“Stay in bed, Sirena darling.” Stiles looks at Morty and gives him a knowing look. “I’m sure Morton understands my unwillingness to get out of our bed.”

“Yes. Quite right. I do remember you mentioning that you’ve only just been married.” Riley is leering at both of them, so Stiles isn’t sure yet which of them is going to be able to make the trip downstairs yet.

“Just over a year now.” Kate pushes her tits out, and Riley is staring at them an inappropriate amount of time. Stiles frowns until Kate pinches his ass and gives him a warning look. He forgets sometimes that he’s not supposed to care what these wealthy assholes do around women, but it’s hard not to just punch them for being so disrespectful and gross.

“Looks like your party is going well,” Stiles says, looking around casually. He notices the security cameras immediately, working out a mental plan of the room as he feigns admiration of the décor. “You’ll raise a nice sum for charity, I’m sure.”

“Of course,” Riley says, turning his leer towards Stiles. “I must say, that suit fits you perfectly, Brad. I need to know who your tailor is because they are excellent.”

“Mancuso’s on Fifth,” Allison says in his ear. “High end shop.”

“Oh, I don’t know if you’d know them, Morty. It’s Mancuso’s down on Fifth.” Stiles reaches out to brush an imaginary piece of lint off his shoulder. “They do fantastic work down there.”

“I personally think their man, Derek, just likes to get his hands on Bradley’s luscious body,” Kate drawls, her eyes twinkling as Stiles tightens his grip on her arm. “But who could blame him? I’m a lucky woman.”

“Yes, you definitely are fortunate, Sirena,” Riley agrees, staring at Stiles like he’s a piece of meat before he sighs. “Regrettably, I should probably mingle with other guests, try to get them to write large checks to the charity, but I’d love to show you both my private collection later.”

“I bet he would,” Kira says with a laugh, making Stiles’ lips twitch slightly.

“Get it, Stiles,” Julia whispers, fully aware that he’s going to get revenge for this later. “Kate got us a good honey pot when she recruited you. I’m not even into men, and I’d still tap that ass.”

“That could be arranged,” Kali says, and Stiles can’t help but look over to where Kali’s serving drinks. She winks at him, but all he can do is narrow his eyes. Definitely getting revenge later for their teasing.

“We’d be thrilled to see your collection, Morty. If you don’t mind, we’d also love to explore your home. The craftsmanship is exquisite.” Kate strokes Stiles’ arm and gives him a sexy smirk. “We promise not to get _too_ distracted while exploring.”

Riley lets out a laugh followed by a lecherous look. “You should go downstairs if you’ve got that in mind, Sirena. There are cameras around, though, so you might have an audience, but it’s more private than this floor.”

“Don’t tell her that. It’ll just make her even more excited,” Stiles confides, grinning when Kate digs her nails into his arm. “My Sirena is a real wildcat.”

“Fifty dollars says he’s going to go to the security room to try to watch,” Allison says, the sound of typing following her words.

“I’ve got a hundred that says he’d just go stand down there and watch. The man’s gagging for it.” Braeden is hard to hear because of the wind outside. “If you two don’t get a move on, I’m going to just fall back and do it myself.”

“We’ll remember about the cameras,” Kate promises before leading Stiles away. “Braeden, sweetie, don’t be jealous because I get to have Stiles as arm candy tonight. You had him all week in Salinas.”

“And what a week it was,” Braeden says fondly. “Taking out an entire Zambrano cell was more enjoyable than playing sex kittens with a pervy old financier.”

“Ladies, no need to argue. There’s plenty of Stiles to go around,” he tells them as he gives the pretense of cooing in Kate’s ear. “Sharing is caring, after all.”

“I think being the only man in our unit is going to his head,” Kira points out, her tone fond despite her words.

“But which head is it?” Kate asks, laughing softly when he pouts at her. “Save that look for someone who falls for it, Mischief. I know better.”

“I should never have told you about that nickname,” he mutters, stroking her back as he pulls her against him.

“Of course not, but you told me a lot of stuff you shouldn’t have ever shared,” she points out. “However, I returned the favor, so I think we’re even.”

“True.” He can’t deny it. Kate had approached him to join Chasseurs while he had been at Quantico. One of his teachers had passed on his name as being a promising recruit, and he’d been unable to resist joining an international task force that operated off the grid of any national security force.

Kate’s family actually formed Chasseurs centuries ago, starting during the Thirty Years War to create a balance that monarchies refused. Now, her mother, Helena, runs Chasseurs, her brother, Chris, has a successful unit that competes with their own unit for the title of Best, her sister-in-law, Victoria, is next in line to take over leadership, and her niece, Allison, is one of Stiles’ best friends and part of their unit. He knows the entire history of the group he joined, and Kate even told him the unofficial parts when their friendship strengthened and he’d proven himself to her.

He knows about her crazy father, a man who married Helena and then plotted to warp the mission of the organization. Kate’s told him, albeit sometimes during tipsy ramblings, about her father and how he tried turning her against everything her family stood for. Her father died years ago, when she was barely a teenager, because he planned to kill Helena and take over as leader. Only Kate told her mother about her suspicions before it could happen and her father was taken care of. He and Kate have bonded over losing a parent at a young age and feeling responsible, in different ways, for the deaths of said parents.

“You look so serious all of a sudden,” Kate says, arching a brow. “Don’t get lost in your thoughts or you’ll put us both at risk.”

“Yes, ma’am. Got it, ma’am.” He shakes his head slightly, leaning in and kissing the tip of her nose. “Frowns will give you lines, Katie baby.”

“ _You_ give me lines. And grey hair.” Kate huffs and squeezes his arm. “And don’t call me ma’am. I’m not my mother.”

“Thank God. Your mom terrifies me, so I don’t think I’d be able to pull off missions pretending to be her hot boy toy at all.” Stiles grins when he hears snickering in his ear piece.

“I’m totally asking Mom to go in the field now, you realize?” She smiles evilly. “I’d like to hear you calling _her_ a cougar during honey pot missions.”

“Honey pot is such an awful term.” Stiles leads Kate through the unlocked door that Kali left for them. He makes sure to squeeze her ass in case Riley is watching. “I apologize on behalf of men for being disgusting creatures.”

“Stiles, babe, _you’re_ our honey pot more often than not,” she reminds him, slapping his ass firmly before sashaying down the stairs.

“I swear, you make me feel so objectified,” he teases, following her down to the basement. He makes note of any cameras he sees, also noticing that there are keypads on most the doors on this level. “Kira, do you have key codes ready for us?”

“Of course.” Kira is typing something and then she rattles off a string of numbers. “That’ll get you into the server room. Are we ready for the cameras to go down?”

“Understood. And, yes, take them down, Kira.” Kate starts to twirl, playing up the part of a horny and possibly drunk newlywed. “Dance with me, Bradley. We haven’t danced since our wedding.”

“There isn’t any music, Sirena,” he says before he starts humming, dancing with her down the corridor. When they reach the security guard Julia told them about before the mission, Kate suddenly kicks out, the slit in her dress giving her plenty of room to move. She takes the guy out in three movements, and Stiles claps. “Great job.”

“Next time, you get to wear the heels,” she tells him even while preening at his compliment and taking a little bow.

“Totally open to it. I’ve got great legs, after all.” Stiles reaches down and searches the guard, taking his gun and emptying it before tossing it back on him. “How long do we have?”

“The guards do communication every fifteen. Last one was three minutes ago,” Braeden says. “You’ve got ten minutes, tops, if you want to get out before someone notices anything.”

“Everything is fine up here,” Julia murmurs. “Riley’s kissing some senator’s ass, so he’s not been alerted to anything. Kali, clear a path for them.”

“Already on it.” Kali’s words are followed by a grunt and the sound of someone hitting the floor. “Take the south exit. Exit will be clear.”

Stiles is typing in the code for the server room, and Kate pulls the thumb drive out from under her left breast where she’d been hiding it. “Code isn’t working, Kira.”

“Damn. It should be. Give me a second.” Kira is typing quickly, the click clack the only sound over their comm unit. “Try this.”

The numbers go in as she rattles them off, and Stiles waits, relieved when the red light turns green. He and Kate step into the room, blinking as lights come on automatically. She whistles as she looks around. “Well, we know where he’s keeping the stolen artifacts. Get pics of all this, Aly.”

“Holy shit. This isn’t just the Greek artifacts,” Stiles says, walking over and looking closely at everything so Allison can take the requested snaps. “Remember the stolen stuff from Valencia several years ago? I think this is some of it.”

“Chris worked that case until the trail went cold,” Kate says, looking at him. “You’re sure it’s the same?”

“I reviewed those files in-depth because we were in Marrakesh when it happened, and I thought we might get assigned the case.” He shrugs. “You know me. I like to be prepared.”

“And I’m sure it had nothing at all to do with the fact a _certain someone_ has a history boner that turns you on,” Kate teases. He glances at her, but she’s focused intently on the computer screen, downloading everything they need to put Riley behind bars and return this stuff to the rightful owners.

“No discussing boners on the job,” Allison says, totally laughing despite her attempt at reprimand. “Especially Stiles’ boner for Der—“

“I’m not listening to you two bratty Argents,” Stiles interrupts, glad that no one can see the way his face is starting to splotch with warmth. He can be debonair, confident, and ridiculously competent when it comes to espionage and doing his job, but he’s still got some of the residue of high school loser when it comes to crushing on his colleagues. Well, colleague. Singular. There’s only been one since Derek Hale joined Chasseurs nearly four years ago.

“I got what we need. Ready to infect the hard drive,” Kate says as she takes the other thumb drive out from under her right breast. She gives him a ‘you owe me big time for changing the subject, buddy’ look that he repays by sticking his tongue out at her. She slides off her shoe and throws it at him, rolling her eyes when he catches it easily.

Kira starts telling her what to do to get the virus off the thumb drive while Stiles finishes scanning the display cases with Allison taking pictures through his visual. “Braeden and I are waiting at the south exit point,” Kali tells them. “Hurry up.”

“I’m heading out,” Julia adds, a muffled whisper followed by a fake tone as she speaks to a guest on her way out of the party.

Stiles walks over and puts Kate’s shoe back on her foot before grabbing the thumb drive off the desk. She leans over as she’s following Kira’s instructions with the virus, and he carefully puts the thumb drive under her breast before fixing the top of her dress for her. “Look gorgeous,” he assures her, pulling his gun out of his boot and moving towards the door. “About done?”

“Wrapping up now.” Kate finishes with the virus and grabs the thumb drive, not leaving anything behind that could be examined. She wipes down everything she touched then moves to his side. He puts his gun in his suit pocket, keeping his hand on it, just in case. “Let’s do this.”

It’s anticlimactic, in a way.

Kali already took care of the guards, and no one has realized the security cameras have interference. He and Kate are pretty much able to walk right to the staircase and head upstairs. The only hiccup happens during their journey to the south exit. Riley shows up mid-way there and gives them a leering look. “Can’t keep your hands off each other, can you?”

“No restraint at all,” Stiles says, giving a cocky smirk that would appropriate for some asshat named Bradley Cresswell the Third. “Can’t blame me, can you?”

“Definitely not. Or your lovely wife.” Riley looks him over, and Kate strokes his arm. “Don’t suppose you two have ever considered—“

Whatever creepy thing he planned to suggest is interrupted by the sound of breaking glass and party goers murmuring. Julia laughs. “Oops. I guess that wonderful sculpture I made didn’t last long. Who knew ice would melt so quickly?”

“I’d better go check on that,” Riley says, reaching out to squeeze Stiles’ shoulder. “We’ll finish this conversation soon.”

“Looking forward to it, Morty.” Stiles waits until he’s wandered off before grimacing. “I feel like I need a shower. Yuck.”

“Stop overreacting. You’ve had much worse,” Kate reminds him. “At least I didn’t casually mention how huge your—“

“We already said no boner talk,” Aly says firmly. “That extends to other manly anatomical parts that I do not want to think about in relation to my brother from another mother.”

“Ignore her, Kate. I’m here for talk about Stiles’ _huge_ anatomy,” Braeden teases, laughing when Allison groans and mutters. “Do continue.”

“Can we please remember that these missions are recorded, and Helena Argent is going to be listening to this?” Stiles says, making a face.

“Hey, it might be all Mom needs to convince her to do a mission with you.” Kate bats her eyelashes at him and kisses his cheek, not bothering to wipe off lipstick this time.

“You’re all shameless,” Stiles mutters, hearing Allison’s outraged squeak and grinning. “Except Aly. She’s my bestest friend ever.”

“Second best. We both know I’m number one,” Kate whispers against his ear, not loud enough for the comm unit to pick up.

“Sometimes I question my sanity for not being able to disagree with that,” he points out in an equally low whisper. It is true, though. She recruited him, mentored him, taught him everything she knows, and he trusts her to have his back more than anyone else except his dad.

She just smiles at him before opening the side door and motioning for him to go first. “After you, husband dear.”

“Thank you, darling wife,” he simpers, stepping outside. He sees the van where Braeden and Kali are waiting hidden amongst the trees and starts in that direction. “What time’s it going to be when we get back home?”

“If the flight goes smoothly, we should be there by eleven,” Kate says, walking beside him towards the van. “Why?”

“I’m starving, and I’m trying to figure out if I want to stop for something on the way to the airport or just wait.” Stiles stops walking when he notices movement on the left near the gardens.

There’s a gleam in the moonlight and then the sound of a shot being fired. He moves quickly, gun out and firing at the shape as he moves in front of Kate. The bullet the shadow fired hits his arm but nothing vital. She’s got her gun out, firing from beside him as she shoves him towards the van. The doors open, and Julia drags him inside, pushing his coat off him as Braeden starts unfastening his shirt.

“Teenage me is living through some hot fantasies right now,” he points out, earning him a slap to his non-shot arm from Braeden and a disappointed look from Julia. “What? I said _teenage_ me. Not me me.”

“You’re such a dumbass,” Kate says as she climbs into the van. She shuts the door with a slam, and Kali takes off. “Just because you’ve got a cock doesn’t mean you have to step in front of the woman and get shot, you know?”

“I didn’t step in front of you because you don’t have a dick,” he points out. “I stepped in front of you because my first instinct is to protect my team, to protect my _family_ , the way _someone_ taught me years ago.”

“Don’t throw my own lectures back at me when I’m mad at you,” Kate warns him, taking the blade that Braeden hands her and pressing the tip against his arm. “It’s just a flesh wound, but the bullet’s lodged, so I’m getting it out so it doesn’t get worse.”

“Do your worst, Katie,” he says, gritting his teeth when she digs the knife into his arm. Braeden and Julia are holding his hands, not even complaining when he squeezes them too hard. “Was that last dig really necessary?”

“If you hadn’t gotten shot, it wouldn’t have been.” Kate smiles sweetly before holding up the bullet. “You want to keep it for your collection?”

“Duh. That’s a dumb question. Of course I do.” He grins at her as she shakes her head. “Don’t be that way. Scars are sexy, right?”

“Next time, don’t take a bullet meant for me, Mischief,” she says, wiping the bullet off and slipping it into the pocket of his pants. “Kali, get to the airport fast. No way Riley didn’t hear the shots, and he’ll soon realize what happened with his computer.”

“But food?” Stiles thrusts his lower lip out as Julia cleans his wound and wraps it. “My stomach is growling.”

“We eat when we get home. _After_ debriefing.” Kate shrugs. “If you wanted food, you shouldn’t have got shot.”

Stiles knows there isn’t any point in arguing. It’s not the first bullet he’s taken meant for Kate, and it won’t be the last. She’s a big old hypocrite, though, because she’s got scars of her own from saving his ass over the years. Her motto seems to be ‘do as I say, not as I do’, but Stiles isn’t very good at following rules anyway. When they reach the airport, he sees Kira and Allison talking to Erica, who is holding a bag from Taco Bell.

“I take it all back. Catwoman, _you_ are my favorite!” He walks over to her and makes grabby hands at the bag.

“Hey! I’m the one who bought you food, ungrateful!” Aly grabs him and looks at his arm. “I see how it is. Fawn over the one with food instead of the one who bought it. Great job with the wound care, Julia.”

“Batman always loves me best, Aly,” Erica points out, fluffing her hair and blowing Allison a kiss before she punches Stiles’ good arm. “That’s for getting yourself shot when I was stuck at the airport for hours waiting and unable to even communicate with you. Next time, I get to come with you all.”

“I think that hours is a total exaggeration. It’s only been like thirty minutes since I was shot, and it’s a flesh wound.” Stiles pouts at her. “Food now? Please?”

“As if I could ever resist this pretty face?” Erica smooshes his cheeks together and kisses him soundly before handing him the bag. “I’ve got the plane gassed and ready to fly out.”

“Hold up there. No nasty smelling Taco Bell on our plane,” Kate says, grabbing the bag from him and smirking. “You eat it before we board or it’s staying in Boston.”

“Always so mean to me.” He gets the bag back from her and scarfs down two burritos and two tacos on the way to their plane. He’s not sure if he actually stops to breathe or not, but his team is all staring at him when he stops and notices. “What? She said I had to eat fast.”

“You’re going to make yourself sick,” Kali tells him, ruffling his hair. “You aren’t sitting by me on the flight home.”

“Don’t mess with the hair,” he whines. “It’s bad enough that your girlfriend stripped me and left me half-naked in the cold Boston air, but the hair should be off-limits.”

“Cold, my ass,” Julia says, leaning up to kiss Kali before looking at him. “It’s in the eighties, and your nipples are always hard, so don’t even try using that as proof.”

“They’re sensitive. Don’t talk about them like that,” he says, putting his arm over his chest. “You’re all awful, except Erica, because she’s flying us home, and Allison, because she brought me food.”

“I didn’t want to hear you whining the entire flight back to New Orleans,” Allison admits, dimpling at him when he gives her a betrayed look. “You being hungry mixed with Kate being bitchy because her boy got shot would be a long three and a half hours. Just sayin’.”

“Keep acting this way, and I’ll have to request a transfer to a team that appreciates me,” he warns, giving them a dramatic hmph for emphasis.

“You love us too much to ever leave us,” Kira says, grabbing his uninjured arm and walking up the stairs to the plane with him. “You need to sit by me on the way home, though, because I need to know what you think about the rumors for Wonder Woman 2.”

“Oh. My. God. Kira!” Stiles grabs her hand and squeezes, cringing a little when the action pulls on his bicep, where the bullet hit. “More Themyscira. That’s all I really want, and we might be getting it.”

They continue to talk superheroes and geek out during the flight home. Kira is totally a favorite, too, but, really, his entire team are his favorites. And they’re right. He’d never transfer. He’s the only man on the team, but he knows it’s because he doesn’t treat them the way other man sometimes do. They’re all kick ass, and working with them is a bit like living in his own version of Themyscira with amazing warrior women who constantly inspire him.

During the flight, Kate ends up beside him at some point, and she makes sure he takes some pain killers for his arm, since it’ll definitely hurt more once the shock and adrenalin wear off, and then she just leans against him while reading as he and Kira talk movies and television. It’s a good flight, smooth and easy the way it always is when Erica’s in the cockpit, and they’re soon landing at the Chasseurs private air strip outside New Orleans.

The main house is a short walk from the air strip, so they head that way so they can debrief. Afterwards, they’ll head into town to celebrate another successful mission.

“I’m thinking we’ll head to Adrieux’s now that we’re done. Get some oysters and cocktails,” Kate says as they leave the briefing room at Headquarters. “You can go orgasmic over their gumbo, and I can pick up someone for the night.”

“You know, I’d rather have gumbo than a one night stand any day. I swear, it’s almost better than sex, Katie. I mean, I love food, and I love sex, but that gumbo almost tempts me into _giving up_ sex, not that I’ve been having it lately to even give up,” he says, trailing off when he hears someone choking nearby. Looking over, he feels the splotchy heat on his face and hears Kate snicker. “You, uh, you okay there, Derek?”

“Uh.” Derek makes an odd noise before clearing his throat. “Yeah. Fine. Are you? I mean, where’s your shirt? And why do you have blood on your chest? Are you alright?”

“The shirt’s back in Boston. Braeden ripped it up trying to get me out of it.” Stiles smiles wryly before showing Derek his arm. “I got shot, but it’s nothing major. Just a flesh wound. I should probably grab a clean shirt and freshen up, though. Now that I realize I’m still half naked, because none of my amazing teammates decided to remind me of that fact.” He looks at his team, and they all smirk at him. Rolling his eyes, he looks back at Derek. “So, uh, Derek, I didn’t know you were back from Munich already.”

“We just got back tonight. Chris had us fly back as soon as we finished, so we’re hanging around here until the next one gets assigned.” Derek takes his glasses off and wipes the lenses with his shirt, muttering to himself. “You don’t notice when you’re walking around shirtless. Because of course you don’t.”

“You should join us tonight, Derek,” Kate says smoothly, ignoring Stiles’ fingernails that are now digging into her arm. “A little celebratory drink and late dinner for successful missions.”

“I wouldn’t want to intrude,” Derek says, putting his glasses back on and offering a wry smile. “I know how close your team is, after all. Closed ranks is an understatement when it comes to your group.”

“We are close and protective, but that doesn’t mean we can’t invite someone to join us,” Kate tells him. “My brother speaks highly of you, you’ve made excellent contributions to Chasseurs, and my mother thinks you’re an amazing agent. Besides that, Stiles is very impressed with you, which means I’d be interested in knowing you better.”

“Kate, I’m going to murder you in your sleep,” Stiles warns in a harsh whisper, slipping into French as she smiles innocently at him. “And I’ll make it hurt. Don’t think I won’t.”

“He is?” Derek looks at him. “You are? Impressed with me?” He slowly smiles, the one that makes his eyes crinkle just a little. “The feeling’s mutual, Kate. I mean, I find Stiles very impressive, too.”

“Of course you do,” Kate says matter-of-factly, as if questioning the idea that someone would ever _not_ be impressed with Stiles. “So what do you say, Derek Hale? Do you want to join our team for a little celebration at Adrieux’s?”

Derek straightens his shoulders, staring at Kate silently for a moment before flicking his gaze behind them, to where the rest of Stiles’ team is waiting. Stiles doesn’t even have to look back to know they’re probably in evil mode, looking like scary amazons ready to attack. It’s an intimidating sight, and is honestly the main reason Stiles _hasn’t_ dated anyone in years. People feel threatened by his close relationship with all the smoking hot women in his life, or there’s jealousy or misunderstandings because he’s so comfortable with them all.

“Why do I get the feeling that celebration is code for some kind of test?” Derek asks, arching a thick eyebrow as Kate just smirks at him. He looks at Stiles, his expression changing in a way that Stiles can’t really explain, and then he’s nodding. “Yeah, I think I’d like to try the gumbo at Adrieux’s. I’ve heard it’s better than sex.”

“It really is almost as good as sex,” Stiles says, unable to stop himself from grinning because Derek actually agreed to go with them. He’s spent a lot of time hanging around Derek at the compound in between missions, but never anything social like this. Plus, it’s with his team.

“I hate to say it, but I think that means you just need to have better sex,” Derek tells him, his eyes staring at Stiles’ mouth in a way that is not at all as creepy as when Morton Riley did it earlier.

Kate lets out a laugh, leaning against Stiles and squeezing his shoulder. “I think I’m going to like your boy, Stiles. He’s got sass.”

“He’s not my boy,” Stiles grumbles at her, even as he smiles at Derek, who is now surrounded by the rest of his team, who seem to have taken Kate’s laugh as permission to pounce.

“If he doesn’t get scared off tonight, he’s your boy,” she tells him firmly, kissing his cheek before tugging him away from the others. “Let’s get you cleaned up and change so we can go get food. If we keep taking too long, it’ll be breakfast before we know it.” She looks at him and smiles. “Good job tonight, Mischief.”

Stiles returns her smile, leaning down to kiss her temple. “Right back at ya, Katie.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
